


Never Anything other than Perfect

by Atlas98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute Kids, Easter, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just gonna live here until the sanvers endgame we deserve, Just really cute, Not canon cause we dont do that here, Sanvers - Freeform, Still not friends with it as we can all see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas98/pseuds/Atlas98
Summary: Sanvers, kids and Easter😄Kinda cute and with these two everything is always the best and holidays are no different, plus mini sanvers kids running around being adorable. Mostly just a no angst fluffy time 😊





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone! Hope everyone has had a good time and heres some Sanvers feels 🤗❤  
> As always lemme know if theres anything to fix and enjoy 😊

Alex sighs as the sun wakes her, the warmth of the light against her cheeks almost as warm as the arm Maggie has draped over her waist, her wife’s face nuzzled happily in Alex’s neck.

  
She takes the moment, enjoying the peace of the morning. It doesn’t last long these days. And it’s not that Alex doesn’t want this to end given what always disrupts it, but she enjoys the calm before the much beloved storm.

  
As if on cue, their bedroom door creeks open, Alex playing along with the usual game and pretending to be asleep at the sound of feet pattering across the carpet.

  
She feels Maggie smiling against her neck as the bed dips by their feet, the covers pulling down a little.

  
“Mom?” A small voice whispers, poking at Alex’s leg. “Are you awake?”

  
“Not yet.” Alex jokes, hugging Maggie close and pulling the covers up over them to hide from their son.

  
Maggie laughs and kisses Alex’s shoulder as Lucas tries to pull the covers back down.  
“But it's Easter!” He cries, clambering over them. “There's chocolate around the house!” 

Alex laughs at the seven year olds excitement, Maggie just smiling at her as she helps hold the covers against Lucas.

“You better go get it before your sister gets it all.” Maggie suggests with a smile, Alex completely lost in the bubble of happiness that consumes her in the moment.

  
The bed shakes and bounces as Lucas scrambles off the bed and runs out of the room.

  
“Sophie you can't get them without me!” He calls into the house, the sound fading away as Alex laughs quietly with Maggie beneath the covers.

  
“We better get out there or it’ll be a mess.” Maggie sighs, running her hand through Alex’s hair to fix it a little.

  
Alex leans into the touch and shuffles closer.  
“We were up late setting it all up, they can let me have you for five more minutes.” She grumbles playfully.

  
Maggie just laughs and pulls her in, Alex closing her eyes happily as her face finds Maggie’s neck, enjoying the way her wife’s hand runs through her hair.

  
“We're gonna run out of air under here Danvers.” Maggie chuckles, kissing Alex’s forehead as she leans back.

  
“You’re just worried the kids are gonna eat all the chocolate before you get any.” Alex jokes, unable to resist pulling Maggie into a kiss at the way her wife rolls her eyes with a dimpled smile.

  
Maggie sighs into the kiss, pulling at Alex’s waist to urge her to roll on top of her. They break the kiss when the covers tangle awkwardly on Alex’s back, Maggie smirking up at her when she finally gets free.

  
Seeing Maggie like this, hair messy against the pillows with the morning sun shining off her skin, it’s something Alex is used to. But not something she ever takes for granted.  
“I love you.” Alex whispers, dropping her forehead to her wife’s and bumping their noses with a soft chuckle to hide the way her heart still stammers at the way Maggie looks back at her.

  
“I love you too.” Maggie murmurs happily, the words so common yet so powerful in the way they make Alex feel.

  
“Even though I make us do Easter egg hunts for the kids every year?” Alex jokes, knowing the concept of it was never really what Maggie experienced as a kid.

  
“Especially because you make us do this.” Maggie reasons. “You make me do so many things I thought I wouldn’t get the chance to. And look at us now, we’ve got Lucas and Sophie and a pile of chocolate waiting for us out there-"

  
“If Gertie hasn’t eaten it all.” Alex cuts in with a laugh, dropping her head to Maggie’s shoulder at the thought.

  
Her wife’s own laughter sounds in her ears before Maggie is pulling her back up to kiss her gently.

  
“I love this, and our home, our family and the way it all makes me feel... I love the way you make me feel like it’s exactly where I belong.” Maggie murmurs between their lips. “I love you Alex.”

  
“You getting soft on me?” Alex questions jokingly.

  
Maggie just shrugs with a knowing smile.

  
“Always Danvers.” She assures. “And you've got three more minutes.” Maggie laughs out, her hands finding Alex’s jaw and pulling her down gently.

  
And despite the kiss being mostly impossible with their smiles and the way Alex’s heart races in her chest, she couldn’t care less so long as it’s all with Maggie.

  
But she can’t resist letting her hand drift along Maggie’s jaw to the back of her neck, pulling up slightly to tilt her wife’s head back and deepen the kiss a little.

  
Maggie sighs and threads her hands into Alex’s hair at the gesture, keeping her close.  
It sends a spark shooting through Alex and she smiles against Maggie’s lips, loving the way it pulls a slight moan from her wife.

  
Alex wants nothing more than to urge more of that sound, more of the slight arch of Maggie’s back, in any other instance she probably would.

  
But the unmistakable sound of glass breaking shocks them both back to the morning, Gertie yapping loudly from the living room where two hushed voices are chattering.

  
Alex groans and drops her head to Maggie’s shoulder with a laugh.

  
“My five minutes are up aren’t they?” She questions playfully.

  
“I gave you ten.” Maggie smirks back, poking at Alex’s side to get her up. “Come on, I'll get the coffee and you get breakfast.”

  
“I hope that wasn’t the vase from Lena that broke again, I don’t even wanna know how expensive that thing is.” Alex grumbles, pulling a robe on over her shorts and tank top.

  
“She gave up with the expensive ones after the third one broke, she has a box of them from Walmart she keeps to give us when it happens now.” Maggie laughs as she pulls a hoodie on, the edges hanging almost halfway down her sweatpants because of how short she is.

  
Alex smiles at the sight and Maggie smacks her on the arm as they leave the room, catching onto what Alex is thinking.

  
“Well she can bring one to lunch today then.” Alex reasons with half a smile, staring at the broken vase on the floorboards of their living room, Gertie sniffing at the pieces curiously and keeping the kids away from it.

  
The German Sheppard is an ex police dog, so Alex had been worried how she would be with the kids when they first brought her home. But things like keeping Lucas and Sophie away from broken glass is one of the many things Gertie has done to cement herself in the family. That and eating Maggie's ice cream when she falls asleep on the couch.

  
Alex eyes the broken vase, it's surrounded by bits of chocolate wrappers and Maggie points to the kitchen where Alex spots Lucas's brown hair sticking into a bottom cupboard, his star wars pyjamas a dead give away to that of Sophie’s green dinosaur ones as the small redhead follows after her big brother.

  
The pair are practically climbing past the bowls and plates to reach a chocolate egg hidden in the back, Maggie scrambling to the couch where she left her phone last night to try get a picture.

  
Alex watches the whole scene, stuck on the way Maggie sort of climbs onto the countertop to film their kids as they dig around, Sophie looking up at the sergeant with a huge smile as Lucas gives the camera a thumbs up.

  
But when Sophie spots Alex by the shattered vase, the five year old stands a little shakily and shuffles over to Alex with her head hanging low.

  
She tugs on Alex’s robe until she kneels down to be level with her daughter, smiling at the ruffled state of her hair.

  
“Didn't mean to break it.” She whispers, looking mostly to the floor as Gertie whines a little and bumps her nose against Alex’s thigh to match the small girl.

  
Alex’s heart clenches at the small admission, racing to find a way to fix it as Sophie cries a little and rushes in to hug her tightly.  
Maggie looks to them softly, obviously sharing Alex’s desire to stop their little girl from being upset.

  
It only takes Maggie a moment though, the captain pulling a kitchen drawer open and grabbing a chocolate before coming over to Alex and Sophie.

  
She raises a hand to her lips to stop Alex from saying anything as she carefully puts the blue wrapped chocolate amongst the broken pieces of glass on the floor while Sophie is hiding in Alex’s shoulder.

  
After a moment Alex understands and Maggie gives her a smile as she sneaks back to her spot in the kitchen, shaking her head at how Lucas has decided to just pull all the bowls out onto the floor to get into the cupboard.

  
“Hey.” Alex whispers, urging Sophie out from her shoulder and running her fingers gently over the girls cheeks. "It's okay sweetie, look.” She points to the chocolate on the floor. “It was meant to be broken.”

  
Sophie looks between the chocolate and Alex, obviously trying to figure out why she hadn’t spotted the chocolate before. But the sad look in her eyes is gone and the smile is back on her face so Alex is quick to divert her daughters keen attention away from the little trick.

  
“This is sharp though so let me get it for you.” Alex says with a smile, grabbing the small egg and picking up Sophie’s hand so she can hold it.

  
The little girl practically beams as she hugs the bright blue chocolate to her chest and rushes into Alex for another hug.

  
“Auntie Lena get us new one.” Sophie reasons as she pulls back, smiling at the broken glass as she shuffles back to Lucas to help him.

  
“Auntie Kara can't know that Auntie Lena does that though, because she will insist plastic is better.” Maggie jokes, raising an eyebrow at Alex as she side steps the kids with two cups of coffee and hands one to Alex. “She's definitely got your brain that one, just as adorable too.” She laughs out jokingly.

  
Alex smirks and nudges Maggie’s shoulder.

  
“Yeah well Lucas is just as beautiful as you... and just as messy.” She retorts, pointing to the massacre of bowls and cutlery strewn across the kitchen in their sons attempt to find all the chocolate there.

  
“I guess we got a damn great family here then Danvers.” Maggie smiles, sipping her coffee with a happy spark in her eye that makes Alex’s heart soar.

  
"Yeah.” She agrees happily, resting an arm over Maggie's shoulders as she watches their kids move from the kitchen into the living room on their Easter hunt. “We really do.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2😄 this will probably go on after Easter..once the plot is clear😊 but getting the first sections up now x

“Okay come on buddy, down we go.” Alex smiles, helping Lucas out of the backseat of the Range Rover.

 

“Why does Auntie Kara always go in the middle though?” He questions, the entire car ride over to the reporters house spent trying to explain that Kara has to help the people at Catco in the city sometimes.

 

If she's honest, Alex doesn’t know how much longer the kids will believe all the small slip aways and Supergirl diversions.

 

“Because she gets grumpy when she sits for too long.” Lena offers, smiling from the front door as she holds it open for Gertie who speeds in to play with Benji, hers and Kara’s golden retriever.

 

“She fly into the roof before.” Sophie mumbles, Maggie raising her eyebrows as she holds the small girls hand and walks up the front porch steps with her slowly, her sneakers squeaking a little against the wood steps. 

 

Lucas pats her on the back with a smile, overly happy with the fact that his sister is mastering walking such obstacles given how little she is.

 

“Is that so?” Alex questions, giving Lena a questioning look as she steps into the house.

 

The CEO just shrugs and gives her a knowing smile. 

 

“Kara they’re here!” She calls up the stairs near the entrance.

 

The house reminds Alex of where they grew up in Midvale, Lena having built it based on their old house just after Lucas was born. At the time, Alex hadn’t understood the gesture, Maggie going into labour just as they found out. But she still remembers having to give Maggie ten dollars for losing the bet in the hospital, Lucas sleeping soundly in her wife’s arms as Alex gave Lena and Kara teary hugs of congratulation on their engagement.

 

“Hi!” Kara beams as she runs down the stairs, her blue cardigan half on and her dark pants crumpled like she grabbed them off the floor.

 

Its clear that’s exactly what she did when Alex spots her suit peeking out from an undone button on her shirt.

 

“Hi Kara.” Alex says through a tight smile, rushing forward to hug her sister before the kids spot the super suit beneath their aunts clothing. “Buttons.” She whispers into her sister’s ear.

 

“Sorry sorry.” She mumbles out, laughing as she does them up properly. “Bit of a car pile up on the bridge, it's fine.”

 

Alex pulls back and looks over her sisters shoulder to Maggie and Lena as they laugh in the kitchen, the kids chasing after the dogs as they run out the patio doors into the backyard.

 

“If I knew taking the holiday off would mean extra Supergirl stuff I wou-"

 

Kara shakes her head, cutting Alex off.

"It's not major, and you’re assistant director...you don’t do traffic jams Alex.” The hero laughs out.

 

Alex chew her lip, knowing her sister is right. She hasn’t really done anything in the field for years now, not since Lucas and Sophie came into her life. Which isn’t to say she doesn’t miss it, Alex does. All the time. But she loves her family more than anything, so coming home to them is always what she'd choose. Even if it's hard.

 

But she also cant deny that Kara has become a hero in her own right, someone apart from the DEO... someone Alex doesn’t really have to protect anymore. 

 

It settles Alex, makes her pull Kara in for another hug as she smiles at the happiness she feels right now with everyone here. Almost everyone.

 

“Where's Liam?” Alex questions, looking around for her nephew, the young boy usually fairly excited to see Lucas and Sophie.

 

“Liam got into the chocolate way too early so he’s taking a nap.” Kara shrugs, clearly not understanding how so little food can affect anyone. 

 

"He's four Kara, he can't exactly keep up with you.” Alex laughs, pushing Kara playfully towards the kitchen where Maggie hands her an orange juice.

 

“The guys in their way?” Maggie asks, her arm finding Alex’s waist comfortably as Lena fixes Kara’s glasses on her nose.

 

“James and Winn are grabbing some drinks and Jonn is picking up Mgann.” The CEO mumbles, a little too focused on the fact that Kara’s glasses won’t sit straight. “Did you sit on these again?” She questions.

 

"What?!” Kara exclaims. “Sit on them? Why would I...No?” She rambles sheepishly.

 

 “They're bent." Lena points out, wiggling the frame on the hero’s nose.

 

“So? They look better like this.” Kara tries, turning to Alex and Maggie. “Right?”

 

Alex bites her cheek and tries not to laugh, Maggie just shaking her head in disbelief.

 

“Can't help you there little Danvers, sorry.” She chuckles out, squeezing Alex’s waist gently to get her attention.

 

She nudges her head towards the patio and Alex shuffles outside with her, throwing an arm over Maggie’s shoulders as they sit on the swinging bench and watch Lucas and Sophie play with Gertie and Benji.

 

It’s not long before a bit of excited yelling sounds from inside the house, Liam running outside with his black hair a mess over his face, blue eyes filled with joy to see his cousins in the yard. 

 

“Hey Liam.” Alex waves softly, smiling at the little wave he gives her and Maggie before stumbling down into the grass to join in the fun.

 

Maggie sighs, chuckling at the kids and the dogs as she leans her head on Alex’s shoulder, enjoying the sun with the slight breeze that moves over the patio.

 

Alex just closes her eyes, half feeling like she floating and half grounded to the woman at her side, the mix giving her the usual sense of content that makes her heart seem to beat either impossibly slow or incredibly fast, Alex could never figure out which.

 

“Ten years ago, this is not what I would’ve pictured.” Maggie murmurs, her fingers intertwining  with Alex’s as she brings the back if her palm up to her lips gently. “Swinging on a porch with my kids chasing a dog, Supergirl arguing about glasses in the kitchen with the CEO of LCorp... I wouldn’t have believed it if someone said this is what it would be like today.” She reason, kissing Alex’s knuckles absentmindedly as she speaks.

 

Alex bites her lip, thinking over her wife’s words as she swings them back and forth gently, Maggie just too shirt for her feet to touch the patio. If she's honest, Alex never thought this is where she’d be either. But one thing, she does know. When it comes to Maggie, well she’s always been the most certain thing in Alex’s life. And she's curious about her wife's feelings about it too.

 

“And me?” Alex questions quietly, turning a little to look at Maggie as she lifts her head from Alex’s  shoulder.

 

“You?” Maggie raises an eyebrow even as her hand squeezes Alex’s gently, an old habit that calms the ex agents nerves.

 

"Ten years ago, if someone said you’d be with me... would you have believed it?” Alex explains quietly, searching the dark hazel of Maggie’s eyes as her wife tilts her head and smiles at her a little breathlessly.

 

“Ally...” Maggie tries, shaking her head and bringing a hand to Alex’s jaw as she leans her forehead against her wife's. “You... I love all of this. I love our kids and our family, all of it.” She assures gently. “But you?”

 

Alex tries not to let her tears get the better of her, Maggie's smile infectious as she kisses Alex over and over as she tries to get the words out.

 

After s moment she takes a breath, her hands holding Alex’s jaw to keep her eyes steady as Maggie looks over her face, like she's remembering it or seeing it for the very first time. It makes a blush crawl up Alex’s neck and Maggie smiles at the reaction.

 

“My heart knew, from the first moment at the airport, that no matter where I was or who was around me... it always knew that it belonged to you.” Maggie whispers. “It took a second for my head to catch up but, I know.” She chuckles wetly, her cheeks shining with soft tears. “I could be anywhere, anytime... but no matter what, it would always be with you.”

 

Alex pulls in a shaky breath, smiling at the way Maggie kisses her cheeks to dry them. She threads her hands into her wife's hair, pulling Maggie in a little until their smiles meet in a breathless kiss, the feeling of it making Alex’s head spin even as her heart centres itself right here beside Maggie’s.

 

“Everything okay?” Kara asks worriedly, Lena not far behind her as the pair join them outside.

 

Alex pulls back from Maggie, wiping her face as she nods to at her sister.

 

“Just talking.” She mumbles, grateful for the kiss Maggie places on her shoulder as she cuddles up to her again.

 

Lena and Kara both stretch soft smiles over their faces, falling onto a bench to watch the kids as well, everyone happy to enjoy the sounds of laughter echoing in the yard.

 

“Hey! Don't start the fun without us.” James says happily, ducking under the patio doorframe, Winn, Jonn and Mgann following behind him with hugs and smiles, everyone finding a seat and joining in with the easy afternoon.

 

Winn heads down to the kids, a huge colourful basket of toys and chocolate finding their little hands as he laughs and helps them get it all out before shuffling back and sitting on the steps beside James.

 

“I'm gonna get some tea.” Maggie says, trying to stand up.

 

Alex keeps her arm over the captain shoulders, standing as well with a smile.

 

“I'll come with you and get some real caffeine.” She jokes, kissing Maggie’s temple as they head back to the kitchen, her wife rolling her eyes.

 

She has to let go of Maggie so she can grab cups, Alex leaning on the counter as she sits on a stool, enjoying the way her wife has to tip toe to reach, stubbornly refusing to ask for help. As usual.

 

“You could just ask.” Alex teases.

 

“I got it. I’ve grown you know.” Maggie retorts, shooting Alex a playful glare.

 

“Whatever you say babe.” Alex chuckles, content to watch the small victorious smile that settles on Maggie’s face as she reaches the cups above the counter, the kettle boiling just in time.

 

Alex loves small things like this, how Maggie always knows how to make her coffee perfectly, how she hums to herself and smiles as she adds honey to her tea even though it means the last little bit will be too sweet to drink. Alex is just so in love with Maggie, with everything that she is.

 

“What?” Maggie questions, handing Alex her mug before turning to face the patio, Alex abandoning her coffee on the countertop in favour of wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist to pull her close.

 

“Nothing.” Alex muses, smiling to herself as Maggie shakes her head and sips her tea.

 

Honestly, it's everything Alex thinks a moment like this should be, warm and safe, Maggie leaning against her gently as Lucas and Liam try swing Sophie between them outside, all three smiling their heads off as the dogs tumble around together in the grass.

 

And its everything. Alex realises that explicitly, that this right here is all she could ever want. But she finds herself leaning in closer to Maggie, her heart soaring at the sight of their family... and she doesn’t even think.

 

“We should have more kids.” Alex whispers, a little surprised by her own words as Maggie pulls away, blindly letting her mug find the countertop as she turns to face Alex, the look in here eyes distinctively intense.

 

“Are you serious?” Maggie questions, reaching out holding Alex’s hands tightly.

Alex shrugs. She hasn't exactly thought about it, she didn’t plan to say that right now. But... 

 

“I think so.” She murmurs, biting her lip nervously. “I mean... our family is amazing. And I want more and you're a great mom, with Sophie this morning or with Lucas when he can't sleep and me when it gets a little crazy an-"

 

Maggie laughs and pulls Alex in, kissing Alex happily as her arms wrap around her shoulders, tugging her into a hug. It’s a little awkward so Alex finds herself laughing as Maggie ends up needing to break the kiss to catch her breath. 

 

Maggie runs a hand through her hair and takes a breath, smiling at Alex like she's the sun itself. 

 

"So... is that..” Alex tries, smiling with the nerves in her body right now.

 

“It's a yes.” Maggie grins out, her dimples drawing Alex’s gaze for a moment before her eyes light up and she takes Alex’s hands and brings them to her chest excitedly. “It's a crazy idea and we’ll have to move for sure and we gotta talk with Lucas and Sophie but... yes. More with you is always a yes.” She whispers, pulling Alex into a hug, both of them laughing and trying to keep it together.

 

“I love you.” Alex mumbles into Maggie's hair. “I love you so much.” She repeats, finding herself I capable of thinking of much else to say.

 

Maggie just laughs, hugging her tighter. 

 

“I love you too.” She says happily. “Always.” 

 

“Forever.” Alex reasons, the response just as familiar as the girl in her arms right now.

 

“Hey guys you're missing all the chocolate!” Kara calls, Alex and Maggie both looking outside where everyone has taken to sitting in the grass and helping the kids unwrap their eggs.

 

“Coming!” Alex calls, taking a moment to breathe, Maggie smiling and fixing Alex hair behind her ear.

 

“You know they're not gonna sleep tonight with the sugar rush.” Maggie reasons, her hand finding Alex’s and pulling her up from the stool to join everyone. 

 

“We can be tired tomorrow, together.” Alex retorts, squeezing Maggie’s hand as Sophie spots them and waves her chocolate covered fingers at them.

 

“Worth it.” Maggie smiles, leaning down and grabbing an egg from the grass, raising her eyebrows playfully as she tires to fit it in her leather jackets pocket.

 

Alex scoffs happily and rolls her eyes, holding her hand out for the egg and putting it in her cardigan pocket instead, Maggie smiling up at her cheekily.

 

“Worth it.” Alex repeats with a small smile, already looking forward to having to chase Lucas and Sophie around tonight to try get them into bed. Because she'll be doing it with Maggie. 

 

And that’s all Alex has ever really wanted, this life with this girl and all the twists and turns it throws their way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3😄 just for some more distraction from canon 😓  
> lemme know if theres anything to fix and hope ya like it😊

Six months later.

 

“Where are we going?” Alex questions, trying to pull a little at the makeshift blindfold Maggie had put on her at home as she bundled her into the car. “The kids are coming back from Kara’s in less than an hour Maggie.”

 

“Somewhere, and I know Danvers relax.” Maggie chuckles. “This won’t take long.”

 

“It's more that I don’t know what ‘this’ is Maggie.” Alex huffs, holding her hands up in surrender as her wife swats them away from the blindfold. 

 

“You don't always have to know everything.” Maggie muses, the sound of a smile of her face making Alex shake her head and laugh under her breath.

 

“I don’t have to but I enjoy it.” She retorts cheekily, Maggie just scoffing playfully.

 

"Just remember to breathe and try not to go crazy on me okay.” Maggie reasons, the car lurching to a stop.

 

“Crazy?” Alex questions, grateful when Maggie’s hands find her own and squeeze gently.

 

“Just stay calm... ish.” Maggie chuckles, the sound of the door opening making Alex reach to undo her seatbelt clumsily.

 

Her door opens before she gets it, Maggie laughing as she reaches across her lap and does it instead.

 

“I'd be able to do it if you just took this off.” Alex grumbles playfully, even as she takes Maggie’s arm to get out of the car.

 

“We're almost there, just play along a little longer.” Maggie murmurs happily, leaning up into Alex’s ear as she guides her forward, her sneakers catching a little as she goes up some stairs.

 

Alex sighs and does her best not to trip, finding it fairly easy once Maggie just loops an arm around her waist and shuffles them around.

 

She enjoys it, likes the way Maggie is constantly urging her left and right slightly with her hands, how she can tell her wife is nervous by the way she seems unable to breathe steadily behind her.

 

“Maggie?” Alex questions as she finally stands still, Maggie patting her on the shoulders and moving around until she's... it sounds like she’s pacing in front of her? “Mags?”

 

“Okay...okay.” Maggie resolves, her voice nervous. “You can uh... take that off.” She murmurs.

 

“Okay.” Alex laughs softly, rea hung up to take the blindfold off. “What is this all a..bout.” 

 

Maggie shoves her hands deep into her jean pockets as Alex looks around, her eyes wandering up along the dark wood staircase and out onto the patio that has stairs leading down right onto the beach.

 

“Where are we?” Alex questions, spinning around in the empty room, moving to the edge and running her hand over the shelf above a large fireplace as Maggie sways back and forth a little on her heels.

 

“Well uh... about ten miles outta the city.” Maggie reasons, running a hand through her hair with a nervous smile.

 

“I know that babe, blindfold or no I’m still an agent at heart.” Alex jokes, knowing whereabouts they are on a map. But that wasn’t what she meant.

 

Maggie nods, biting on her lip and watching her boot kick the dark floorboards.

 

“Yeah you with your agent tricks.” Maggie laughs out quietly.

 

Alex smiles softly, walking to her wife slowly and lifting a finger beneath her chin until their eyes meet.

 

“What's going on Mags?” She urges gently, noting the way Maggie's hands reach up to hold at her waist shakily.

 

But her wife is clearly a little stuck in the moment, her lip worrying between her teeth as her eyes search Alex’s intently.

 

“I found this place a while ago, Daniel’s down in forensics knows the owner and they agreed to hold off selling it until I could show it to you.” Maggie explains slowly.

 

Alex nods, knowing gthey’ve been looking around for a bigger place since Easter. And this place is kind of perfect. Save for one thing.

 

“A while ago?” Alex questions. “Why did you wait to show me? This place is great...” She smiles just looking around.

Maggie smiles up at her, her eyes excited even as they tear up a bit.

 

Alex dips her head a little, half worried and half confused as she holds Maggie’s jaw to keep her steady.

 

“What’s...Maggie I don't kn-" 

 

Maggie laughs and leans up, her lips meeting Alex’s with a smile. It makes the air in Alex’s chest light as her heart leaps and urges her closer to Maggie as her wife sighs gently, moving back slowly and taking a breath.

 

"Our application was approved.” Maggie whispers excitedly. 

 

“It was?!” Alex exclaims excitedly, a hand going to her chest as her heart rate speeds up like crazy. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Maggie nods with a smile, pulling Alex’s hand between her own squeezing tightly as if to remind her this is real. “I wanted to wait until they called before I showed you the house. And they called this morning so we could meet the kids so...”

 

Alex pulls in a slow breath as Maggie drifts off, smiling and trying to find words, but all she can do is hold onto Maggie and be overcome by the emotion taking over her right now.

 

"This is happening?” Alex manages to get out, laughing as Maggie nods and kisses the back of her palm gently.

 

“It's happening.” She assures, laughing as she pulls Alex’s forehead to her own. “So whattya say about this place? For us? Our family?” Maggie asks.

 

Alex closed her eyes to try keep it together, a little overwhelmed and yet so ready for the moment as she stands here with Maggie, somehow ready to face it all.

 

“It's amazing!” Alex offers, looking around now with a sense of disbelief and excitement before her eyes find Maggie's again and get drawn into the love she finds there. “You're amazing.” She murmurs, pulling her wife into a hug, turning her face to kiss Maggie’s cheek repeatedly as she bounces a little at the thought of all of this.

 

“So are you Danvers.” Maggie reasons confidently, her smile stealing Alex’s attention just as it usually does. "And this is going to be amazing, all of it.” She resolves, the feeling Alex gets in her heart agreeing with the words instantly.

 

Alex knows it’s not really the words though. It's Maggie. Anything with her could never really be anything less in Alex’s mind.

 

“With you, it could never be anything other than perfect.” Alex says contently, tipping her jaw to kiss Maggie soundly as her arms wrap around her wife’s waist and lift her up.

 

Maggie laughs as they spin, the sound echoing on the walls of their soon to be home like a promise of what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next section will be up sometime, juggling a few fics at the moment so bear with me😄  
> Hope everyone has a good week 🤗 x

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers forever ❤x  
> Ya can get me on Twitter and tumblr and on here obviously 😅


End file.
